


The clothes do (not) make the man

by strawberriesapples



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Janine is the one telling the story, Spelnitz, because that's how I call them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a red shirt and denim overalls, right? Well, to Janine Melnitz, those clothes on Egon Spengler were something else...





	1. Chapter 1

The four Ghostbusters and I (plus Slimer) had taken the weekend off to go camping. I arrived at the firehouse with my purse and my infallible camera and looked causally up the stairs.  
Egon came down wearing a red shirt, denim overalls and Converse sneakers. I had never seen him in such casual clothing in his life. And I've been working for the Ghostbusters for some time.  
For some reason, I found him irresistible in that outfit.  
He said something about taking some equipment because he felt naked without them and I felt hot right away. Oh...  
We went to the camp site and I did not take my eyes off my favorite Ghostbuster. Though his attitude remained the same, Egon seemed more relaxed, I don’t know. Maybe it was the clothes...  
I had to control myself so I would not attack him...  
But I ended up getting my way at the camp. I was always touching him, grabbing his arms, hugging him... and he corresponded... At some point I got to steal some kisses from him!  
Anyway... we left and I did not do what I wanted to do... But Egon in those clothes never left my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I had asked to work that weekend because I had much work to catch up on, so of course I was at the firehouse when they came back from their fishing trip.  
\- Hi, boys! So, did you catch a lot of fish?  
\- Hi, Janine...  
\- Unfortunately not...  
\- The only one who did was obviously Egon!  
\- Ahem! We'll have fish for lunch until the end of the week, Peter.  
\- Oh, Egon! Congratulations! - I ran and kissed him on the cheek.  
He was wearing those damn clothes - the red shirt, those overalls and the sneakers. God, the man looked really yummy in those clothes!  
The shirt fit his broad torso very well, and his overalls highlighted certain parts of his anatomy perfectly... and the pair of sneakers made the serious scientist look young and even outgoing.  
Egon, you were driving me crazy! Ahh!  
\- Look on the bright side, Peter! The machine worked!  
\- I'd be cheering and throwing a party for Egon if we were fishermen, Ray. But we're not, we're Ghostbusters!  
\- With some adjustments here and there, it may serve our purpose, Peter.  
\- Egon, when you come up with a pill for weariness, give me a call, otherwise... Good-bye! - Peter went up the stairs with heavy feet.  
\- Ray, Winston, can you take the fish to the kitchen while I finish tidying up the car?  
\- Of course, Egon!  
Ray and Winston went to the kitchen... I was alone with him! It was my chance!  
\- Uh... Egon...  
\- Yes, Janine?  
\- You... er... are...  
\- Janine!  
\- ARGH!  
It was Slimer, coming to talk to me, after his "snack"...  
\- Slimer, be more careful! - Egon complained. He’d been slimed all over. Oh, no! - I need to go upstairs and take off these clothes... You were saying, Janine?   
Egon, if I were to say everything that went through my mind at that time, you would be scared! One of them was to lock Slimer in the containment unit and not let him ever get out of there!  
\- You're tired... and now, slimed... take a shower and get some rest, go... - I said, defeated.  
\- Yes... I’ll see you Monday. - He kissed me on the cheek. Aww!  
\----------


	3. Chapter 3

I had come home, eaten something and taken a shower.  
I was watching the evening news when a strange melody invaded my living-room.  
I started to walk around to see where the melody came from; it was not from the living-room.  
I went to the kitchen, I looked around it... it was not from there.  
I went into the bathroom, the music seemed to be... clearer... but it was not from there either.  
I started getting desperate, that song was driving me crazy!  
I washed my face several times, from nervousness... it did not help!  
I went to my room and the music only got louder! Help!  
It was not a bad song, it was very beautiful, but I needed to know where it came from!  
I went to the fire escape and the music got even louder!  
It came from the roof! I went up to the roof and kept looking for the music... by this time, I was totally mesmerized by the melody...  
I followed it to the top of the building... when I heard someone calling me:  
\- JANINE!  
It was Egon! He ran towards me...  
...with the red shirt unbuttoned, the jeans overalls undone to the hip and barefoot. Oh my God!  
I felt dizzy when I saw him like that and almost fell off of the building.  
But he pulled me and caught me in his arms, giving me a wonderful kiss...  
Until he dropped me on the floor!  
No, it had not been him. I fell from my bed, and the music came from the radio on my nightstand. It had been a dream! Who told you to go to sleep with the radio on at the soft jazz station, Janine?


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was over the moon when he came back from the baseball game. The Yankees, his team, had won another game and he sang "Take me out to the ball game" at the top of his lungs.  
\- What a game, Janine, what a game! - he exclaimed.  
\- Yes... the final home run was remarkable.  
To my surprise, he had managed to take Egon along. What was he wearing?  
The red shirt, the jeans overalls and the pair of Converse. And a cap. HEAVENS!  
I had gotten up to see what was happening, with Peter's singing and my chair was empty. Egon sat down and put his feet on the table, arms folded behind his head.  
The man, all relaxed, in those clothes and a smile on his face, was making me wet...  
Unfortunately, Peter kept blabbering about the game, sitting on my desk.  
\- You needed to see it, Janine, the pitcher was so nervous he was almost dying, and then he threw and the batter, who was even more nervous than him, hit it out of the park! It was sensational!  
\- And the Yankees had a comeback win!  
I looked at Egon and bit my lower lip. Fuck their baseball game!! *I* wanted to go to third base with him!!! The bulge those overalls made below his waist was tempting...  
\- That's great, boys... I'm happy for you... - I said this looking at him still, my tone of voice a little mischievous. He frowned at me.  
\- Hey! How was the game?  
Ohhh, nooo! Get back up there, Winston! Nobody called you here!  
\- Man, it was amazing! You had to be there!  
\- Thanks again for the tickets, Winston!  
\- Yeah... no problem...  
\- How is your sister?  
\- Better! Almost 100%!  
\- Ray hasn’t come back yet?  
\- He called! He said he was staying at Aunt Lois' until tomorrow!  
They kept talking and guess who went upstairs first? Exactly, the man in the absurdly tempting clothes.  
\- Good night gentlemen. I'm exhausted.  
\- Good night, Egon.  
\- Oh, I'm too excited to sleep!  
\- Good night, Janine. - and another wet kiss on the cheek.  
Another day when I was going home... and pretend that my right hand could even hold a candle to Egon's... ahem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if all my baseball lines here are wrong... I know next to nothing about the game!   
> And I'm not sure if Peter supports a baseball team! But the idea sounded good to me!


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting ready to go to bed when the phone rang.  
\- Hello?  
\- Janine! Good evening!  
\- Hi, Ray!  
\- Sorry to call you this at time of night, but... we are going to my cousin's farm tomorrow and we were wondering, um... if you wanted to come! Do you?  
\- What am I going to do in your cousin's farm, Ray?  
\- Uh...  
\- Don’t let Slimer annoy us! - I heard Peter's voice.  
\- Peter!  
\- Talk me up to Sam...  
\- Peter, shut up!  
I was enjoying the amusing conversation between Ray and Peter.  
\- Tell me a bedtime story...  
\- If you keep going, I’ll apologize to Janine and hang up the phone!  
\- No!  
\- Let Ray talk, Peter! - it was Egon.  
Hmmm... Egon would go, too. And they were going to a farm... Oh. Just to imagine him in those overal-  
\- I’ll go!  
\- Great! See you here tomorrow at eight!  
\- OK! Good night, Ray!  
\- Good night, Janine!  
The next day, at eight o'clock, I arrived at the firehouse. The door was locked, so I knocked.  
Egon opened the door.  
In that red shirt, the jeans overalls and the Converse shoes. God.  
\- Good morning, Janine! - he said, smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
I moaned.  
\- Ahh...  
\- Are you alright?  
\- Yes! Uh... Good morning, Egon!  
He opened the door wider, allowing me to walk in.  
\- Hey, Janine! - Winston greeted me.  
\- Good morning! - followed by Ray.  
\- Are you okay? - Peter asked.  
\- Um... yes! Yes I am!  
\- You’re blushing!  
\- It must be the sun! Heh. Shall we go? You ready?  
\- Yes, we were waiting for you. - Egon smiled again. Oh, for all that was good and pure, I wanted to lay my hands on him right there! - Please. - He had Ecto 1's right rear door open and gestured for me to enter.  
\- Thank you, Egon...  
He sat in front with Ray and I rode in the back seat with Peter and Winston. For once in my life I was grateful to be listening to Peter's lame jokes the whole trip...


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived at the farm a little tired and hungry, but Ray's cousin was very kind and had a beautiful table to greet us.  
\- Raaaaay! - She threw herself into his arms.  
\- Sam, I missed you! - He hugged her tight.  
Ray was an orphan and he was raised by an aunt. I think for that reason, he was very attached to the rest of the family. He had told me that Sam was like a sister to him.  
\- Samantha, you know the Ghostbusters - he began, pointing to his friends. Egon and Winston had friendly smiles on their faces and Peter was already flirting with her. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Hello, Sam... - Peter said, with his best smile.  
\- Hi, Peter! - She said, almost laughing at the look on his face.  
\- This is Janine Melnitz. - He pointed at me. I smiled.  
\- Ohh, you're the famous Janine!  
\- Uh… yes!  
\- Ghostbusters central’s backbone!  
\- Wow, the... backbone? Well, it's true! - I laughed. She laughed too.  
\- It's true, we don’t know what we’d do without Janine.  
\- Doctor Venkman! Are you alright? I think all the sun on your head made you sick...  
\- Although Pete’s just trying to show off to you, it's true, Sam! - said Ray, laughing at his friend's face.  
We laughed and Sam soon showed us our bedrooms. We unpacked our things in the closets and went downstairs to eat.  
I sat next to Egon, glancing at him whenever I could. Unable to contain myself, I began to rub my leg on his. He frowned a little and looked at me. I glanced at him and smiled a slightly discreet smile.  
We finished eating and we talked a little and I was always trying to touch Egon... taking lint off of his shirt, accidently "bumping" on him on purpose, wiping off a crumble on the corner of his mouth...  
God, I had to exercise supreme self-control... I wanted to kiss the man madly!  
Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the attic.  
\- Sam, what was that?  
\- Oh, it must be the cat that showed up here. He likes the attic.  
We also heard booing. Hmm...  
\- Uh... Cats don’t go “boo”.  
\- Oh, fuck, we attract the creatures, come on!  
\- Peter! - Ray reprimanded.  
\- My bad. Sorry, Sam. - Peter looked at Samantha. - But don’t you tell me it's not true!  
\- It is true...


	7. Chapter 7

Egon stood up suddenly, pulling a pke meter out of his pocket.  
\- Hmmm... - he said, studying the meter, which beeped.  
\- Egon! Come on! We came here to relax!  
\- Peter, you know I feel naked without equipment... - he said, his eyes on the meter. I fanned myself. The man messed too much with my imagination... and with my libido!  
\- Ray, I'm sorry, cousin, but... you're the Ghostbusters... we haven’t had anything of the kind here since the Petersens... I honestly am not in the mood to be haunted again!  
\- That’s ok, Sam, we'll figure this out.  
\- But how?  
\- Huh?  
\- I did not bring anything. Did you, Pete?  
\- The only equipment I brought was my...  
\- PETER! - I exclaimed. He was going to say something he wasn’t supposed to!  
\- What?! I brought my transistor!  
\- Oh, well...  
\- Janine! What a dirty mind! - He said with a little grin. I punched him on the arm.  
\- And I'm to blame for YOUR even dirtier mind?  
\- Ow, it hurts.  
\- Er... I did not bring anything either...  
As they talked, Egon had already disappeared into the attic and ran downstairs.  
\- Gentlemen, ladies... we have a Class 5 poltergeist in the attic. I'm sorry to inform you, Samantha, but your attic is a complete mess. - he was hurrying out of the house.  
We looked at each other.  
\- Oh, we have a class 5 up there and he runs off. Egon, you better come back with a solution to this problem! - Peter shouted.  
\- Done, Peter. - He kind of kicked the door open, a proton pack and a trap on his back.  
And I think I came a little as soon as I saw that scene. Egon, you kill me!  
He ran to the attic and we followed him. He handed the meter to Ray, who was looking for the ghost.  
Indeed, the attic was in an unfortunate state. It was all messy and very much slimed. We would have to help Samantha Stantz clean it up!  
\- Behind that nightstand. - Ray whispered to Egon. He sneaked up to the spot and the damn ghost came out from behind the furniture, booing!  
Egon wasted no time and fired.  
\- Now, Winston! - he exclaimed.  
Winston stepped on the trap pedal and the ghost was locked up.  
I stared at Egon in wonder... and even more excited. I had to have him!

**Author's Note:**

> Because that's one of Egon's best outfits on The Real Ghostbusters!


End file.
